Midnight
by Breaking'Dawn4ever
Summary: Back in 1918, Bella and Edward were wed. The only problem was that they hated each other. When Bella disappears the night after their wedding, the Spanish Influenza strikes. What happens when she shows up at the Cullens house in 2008? And who's with her?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, to any of you who read my other story, I am thinking of discontinuing it. It was starting to bore me, and it was kinda pointless. If you have read my other story and want me to continue it, leave me a message and I probably will continue it.

: ) ; ) : ) ; )

I sat on the CullenÕs leather couch, reminiscing in the past. I knew the Cullens were coming home soon, and I couldnÕt wait to see the look on dear old EddieÕs face when he saw me. This is going to be fun.

I set my feet on the other side of the cream colored leather couch, waiting for my night in shining armor to return (please note the sarcasm). Suddenly, 7 vampires entered the room. All of them looked confused, all except for dear old EddieÕs. He looked ready to kill.

ÒWhat are you doing here, Isabella? And what can I do to make you leave?Ó He asked, his voice as perfect as ever. This just made my amusement grow. ÒWhy, hello, EddieÓ I started, he always did hate that name. ÒMust you be so hostile? I mean, is it against the law for a girl to visit her own husband?Ó I asked sweetly, while all of the vampires mouths dropped in shock. ÒIt should be.Ó Edward growled. I slowly stood up, walking over at a leisurely pace, and stopped in front of him. ÒOh well.Ó I breathed into his face. ÒWhatÕs going on?Ó A blond man, obviously the father, asked us. I smirked, ÒWell, IÕll explain, because I donÕt think that dear old Eddie would like to tell the story.Ó

ÒWell, IÕll start from the beginning. My name is Isabella MasenÓ I heard another round of gasps Òand I am EddieÕs wife. You see, our parents were best friends as children, and after we were born, we were decided to have an arranged marriage. Of course, that was when we were 2 years old. As Edward and I grew up, we would only ever got on each others nerves, but our parents always turned a blind eye because they only saw what they wanted to see, which was Edward and I getting along on some very, very rare days. We never knew that our parents were planning to have us wed, so we never tried to make amends, in fact, when we found out we were to wed, we were only 16 at the time, I ran away. Of course, my mother and father found me some time after that, but thatÕs another story. We were forcibly married the next year, on August 13th, 1917. Which was right before the influenza epidemic. On August 14th, 1917, I ran away again. This time, I ran into a human drinking vampire named James. He bit me, but for some reason he never killed me. I later joined the Volturi and stayed there until I heard that a certain Edward Masen lived here. I couldnÕt help it. I just had to come, especially when I heard you all were animal drinkers like I am. And thatÕs the end of my story.Ó

The room was completely silent. I could still feel EddieÕs glare on me, but I didnÕt care. I, in all honesty, actually did want to join their coven. The blond a man, who I assumed was Carlisle (From AroÕs description) seemed to be looked me over, possibly trying to detect if I was a threat to his family. I looked down at my toes, feeling overwhelmed with uncertainty and shyness. I may like to get on EddieÕs nerves, but I was still very shy. Edward was the only one I was never shy around.

Another blond man with scars running up and down his body looked at Carlisle and said, ÒI donÕt believe she has any ill intentions, but I canÕt be certain because there are ways around my power. Edward?Ó I mustÕve looked confused for a moment, and then it dawned on me. ÒDonÕt bother Edward. Powers that effect the mind cannot be used on me.Ó I stated, looking him in the eyes. Aro did mention something about Edward being able to read minds. He squinted at me, but then told the family, ÒShe should be fine if she hasnÕt changed much in the past 91 years. She may have been the most annoying person in the world, but she couldnÕt, and wouldnÕt harm a fly.Ó

And with that he stomped up the stairs to, I assumed, go to his room to play the piano. I looked over at everyone and raised an eyebrow. ÒSo, can I stay?Ó I asked. I black haired pixie like girl had a far away look in her eyes before jumping up and down and running over to me. ÒSure you can! My name is Alice by the way, and this is Rosalie,Ó A blond haired goddess smiled at me, ÒJasper,Õ The man with scars nodded quickly, ÒEsme,Ó A mother like woman smiled and gave me a quick hug, Òand Carlisle.Ó Alice finished as Carlisle came up to shake my hand. ÒWe are the Cullen family! You are going to have so much fun here! You and I and Rose are going to be the best of friends!Ó I must have looked confused for a moment, because Alice piped up again. ÒOh yeah! Jasper can control peopleÕs emotions, I can see the future, and Edward can read minds. WhatÕs your power?Ó She asked, jumping up and down again. ÒWell, I have a mental shield. I can block all mental powers, I can block someone else's mind from mental powers along with my own, and I can block physical powers if I wish to.Ó I told them all. ÒSo,Ó I continued talking, ÒWhere am I staying?Ó I asked.

ÒWell dear,Ó Esme started, ÒIÕm afraid your going to have to stay in EdwardÕs room until we move, because we donÕt have any guest rooms in this house, but when we move to Forks next week, you can move into the guest room. Is that all right dear?Ó I heard a CD snap upstairs and I smirked to myself. ÒYes, thatÕs quite all right, thank you.Ó I laughed at everyone's expressions when we heard what seemed to be a stereo breaking in Edward's room.

I love this Coven already.

____________________________

all right, so how was it? Good, bad, Awful? Advice, Ideas, Flames, everything welcome! Please Review! I need at least one review until I update again!

Thanks,

BreakingÕdawn4ever

(A.K.A. Paige)

P.S. I know that the title doesnÕt make sense now, but it will later, I promise!


	2. Flashbacks

**IMPORTANT A/N: How come these things always look so much more professional when other people do it? I swear- Oh! Sorry, Hi! Okay, now it turns out my computer has a weird problem with apostrophes and quotations, making them sometimes look like Os. So, from now on, I am not using apostrophes until this problem is fixed. I will also be using ^ as the quotation marks. Sorry if those made it hard for anyone to read my story. Thanks for reading!**

**Oh!!!!!! By the way, I Do Not Own Twilight, Contrary To Popular Belief. I know, Sad IsnÕt It?**

**Epov**

I looked down at my crushed stereo with slight remorse, it was my baby. But, alas, my anger was not blocked for long, especially after I heard her tinkling laughter float upstairs in rhythm with the shocked thoughts of my family. And I mean of COURSE my family would except her. Who wouldnÕt? She was perfect right? Please note the sarcasm. I know I should never wish anyone to be dead, but I thought she was gone long time ago.

A very long time ago.

Then, of course, sheÕs suddenly on my families couch, and of course, my family loves her, and of course we had to share a room, and of course she would be walking up here right now, and of course-

I heard a sudden snap, and looked down to see another cd of mine was broken. Of course. I really need to stop saying that.

I sighed to myself at the memories we had from our human days. Some we were actually civil. Others, not so much.....

**Flashback, 3pov, 7 years old**

^Eddie! You got my dress dirty, now I need to tell Mommy!^ A pouting Bella exclaimed at the seven year old boy. A flash of anger crossed his eyes. ^Isabella, stop calling me that. And you tripped, I didnÕt get your dress dirty.^ Edward tried explaining without losing his temper. He was annoyed easily, though only by her. It would be fair game to say he pushed her, or that she fell, being the klutz she always was.

Renee Swan came rushing down her porch steps, having heard her daughters cries. She rushed over to where the two kids were supposed to be playing, instead she found a glaring Edward,and a sobbing Bella. She mentally sighed, and prepared herself for the worst as she prompted Bella to explain what happened through her tears.

Renee was losing her patience with the kids. They were to be married for ChristÕs sakes! she knew, of course, though that they didnÕt know yet, so they had a right to not get along, but she still wished that they would actually respect each other. Somehow, though, Renee knew it would all work out. Who knows, maybe they could become friends before the wedding.

Renee sighed again, knowing that the chances of that were zero to none. She ushered both kids inside, and went her house next door to grab Bella a new dress, after cleaning up a scrape on her childÕs knee. After Bella was done changing, she rushed back outside, not waiting to put on her shoes. Renee ran to the porch, and called out a loud, ^Be Careful!^, before heading back inside.

Renee was still waiting for the day when everything would be all right.

**End Flashback, EPOV**

I held my breathe as a sweetly distinct smell of freesia burst into the room, and watched my doorknob turn. It seemed to take an eternity for that one simple thing. As Isabella (She hates her formal name, thatÕs the point) danced into the room, I was once again struck with her beauty and grace she did not maintain during her human years. She smirked at me, while I fixed my never-ending glare at her.

I still hated her, through good times and bad.

She sauntered up to me, her hair swinging with every movement. ^Well, Eddie,^ She started, smirking as I winced at her nickname ^It would appear weÕre going to be sharing this room for a while. Is that okay, roomie?^ She whispered, smirking as once again, winced at the name she gave me.

This nickname was much worse. ^Oh! And Eddie? ArenÕt you glad you finally caught up? I heard you were changed in 1918! IÕm sooo sorry I missed your 17th birthday. I felt sooo bad when you had to come over on my 17th birthday when you were only 16!^ I glared at her again. Her being older than me was always a touchy subject with my parents. They were worried that her age was the reason we didnÕt get along.

Just as I was about to make my rebuttal, a sweet voice drifted from outside my window, and said, ^Mommy? Can I meet Daddy yet?^ Bella cursed wildly under her breath and jumped out my window, racing off into the woods, while I stood, confused.

The voice sounded exactly like a mix of my mothers and Bellas.

**A/N: Sorry, But I just had to leave a cliff hanger. I hope you liked it! Also, IÕm sorry it took so long to get up. And if you havent already, READ THE TOP AN!!!! IÕm sorry, but I dont want any flames about my bad grammar when itÕll only make those weird o thingys.**

**Sincerely, (Not)**

**Paige**

**P.S. I need at least one review to continue!!!! Reviews make me work faster!**


End file.
